The embodiments herein relate generally to vehicle boots.
Cities have parking regulations that pertain to no-parking zones, timed parking zones, or the like. Violators may have their vehicles towed or immobilized by vehicle boots. Currently, the majority of existing boots are based on the Denver Boot design that is a clamping type device. These are costly and easily destroyed with a simple hacksaw. The electronic release model is extremely expensive and can easily be affected by the elements rendering the electronics useless. Current vehicle boots are also disadvantageous because they require parking enforcement personnel who secured a boot to a vehicle's tire to return to the site to remove the boot from the vehicle. This is time-consuming and burdensome for both the parking enforcement personnel and the vehicle's owner.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a releasable vehicular boot that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which provides violators the option to remove boots from their vehicles and return them to a storage station themselves.